Problem: $\left(4x - 3\right)\left(8x - 7\right) = \ ?$
Solution: $= 4x \cdot \left(8x - 7\right) - 3 \cdot \left(8x - 7\right)$ $= \left( 4x \cdot 8x \right) + \left( 4x \cdot -7 \right) + \left( -3 \cdot 8x \right) + \left( -3 \cdot -7 \right)$ $= 32x^2 + \left( 4x \cdot -7 \right) + \left( -3 \cdot 8x \right) + \left( -3 \cdot -7 \right)$ $= 32x^2 + \left( -28x - 24x \right) + \left( -3 \cdot -7 \right)$ $= 32x^2 - 52x + \left( -3 \cdot -7 \right)$ $= 32x^2 - 52x + 21$